


You Just Might Make Me Believe

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Gen, NSFW, Smut, Trinine, Tris G!P, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris and Jeanine have an... arrangement. Tris hopes it will become more.<br/>G!P Tris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Might Make Me Believe

Tris waited silently in Jeanine's plush king size bed. It wasn't the first time she had been invited to the Erudite leader's bed, and she was hopeful it wouldn't be the last either.

"I know Johanna… Yes, we'll be in touch soon. Thank you… Bye." Jeanine ended the call and looked up to see Tris on her bed, naked and waiting. A salacious grin spread over her lips. _Perfect._ She quickly stepped into the closet and removed her clothes. "I see you are getting used to our arrangement."

"Yes."

"Good."

Tris licked her lips in anticipation when Jeanine stepped out of the closet and approached the bed. Her extra appendage twitched and her hand slid down between her legs to stroke it gently.

Blue eyes instantly followed Tris' hand and Jeanine growled with arousal. She climbed across the bed on all fours to where Tris was waiting. "Hi," she whispered and leaned in, kissing chapstick covered lips.

"Hi." Tris' hands came up to cup Jeanine's face in her hands and she deepened their kiss.

Outside the walls of Jeanine's home they were hardly more than strangers. But inside, inside they were familiar lovers, and Tris wished they could stay in forever.

The blonde took Tris' growing erection in her hand and moaned at it's firmness. She stroked it slowly, sliding her hand up and down.

Tris squirmed when Jeanine squeezed the base of her cock tightly, then stroked it until it became completely erect and stood a full, thick, seven inches into the air.

Jeanine smirked into their kiss and slid backward, lowering her head and taking Tris' cock between her lips. She sucked on the head and continued stroking until the first two inches were in her mouth.

Tris let out a strangled moan and wound her fingers into blonde tresses, digging her nails into Jeanine's scalp and holding on tight.

Red lips moved lower and Jeanine took Tris' entire length in her mouth. The tip of Tris' cock slid into her throat easily and her eyes watered involuntarily.

Tris willed herself to keep her eyes open as Jeanine's head bobbed up and down between her legs, sucking, nipping, and stroking her solid cock. She moaned in desperation when Jeanine released her member and came back up to kiss her hard with swollen lips.

"I've been thinking about this all day," the blonde whispered.

Tris brought her hands around to squeeze and pull at Jeanine's hardened nipples, "Me too." She slipped one hand down between ivory legs. "Fuck Jeanine. You're so wet." Her fingers slid between Jeanine's folds and she quickly slipped a finger deep inside.

"Mmmmphhh," Jeanine moaned loudly into Tris' mouth. She pushed her hips backwards onto Tris' finger, hungry for more. Tris obeyed silently, brushing her thumb over Jeanine's hardened clit, but it wasn't enough. "More, please."

Tris slipped a second finger inside Jeanine's slick velvety walls while she pushed her tongue between white teeth. She pulled her fingers out and slammed them roughly home.

"Ahh," Jeanine broke their kiss and her forehead fell to Tris' shoulder, barely able to keep herself up.

"I want you to ride me," Tris said, her cock twitching with need. Jeanine nodded silently against her shoulder and Tris pulled her soaked fingers out, running them over her very stiff cock.

Jeanine took a deep breath and steadied herself, sitting up in Tris' lap then lowering herself onto Tris' thick, throbbing member. "Tris…" she groaned, her face contorted with pleasure, as Tris' cock filled her up, stretching her until she was completely filled. She started to say something, but was cut off when thin lips crashed into her's. All she could do was moan loudly as her slick passage was completely filled and stretched.

Tris' hands slid down to Jeanine's hips as she pushed in to the hilt. And the blonde leaned forward, gripping Tris' shoulders for balance before she started to move. "Fuck," She hissed as she slide her hips back and forth. Tris tightened her grip on ivory hips and they soon found a steady pace they both enjoyed.

"Oh, god Jeanine… You feel so good… I love-" _You_ "-how wet you are."

"Oh." Jeanine's head fell back, her eyes closed tight and her fingernails dug into Tris' back.

Tris rolled her hips, filling at stretching Jeanine, giving her everything. "Come on baby. I know you're close. Come for me," Tris pleaded throatily.

"Fuccckkk!" Jeanine's scream echoed through the room. She clenched Tris' cock tight as her orgasm ripped through her.

Tris felt her cock flood with Jeanine's liquid head while the blonde rode out her orgasm."Yes… Yes…" She covered Jeanine's chest in kisses until the older woman caught her breath. "You're beautiful."

The blonde barely managed to smile before she smashed their lips together again and started to slide up and down, eager to bring Tris to climax. The brunette groaned loudly into their kiss and wrapped her arms firmly around Jeanine, flipping them over so she was on top.

Her hands instantly found smooth legs and she spread them apart, positioning herself at Jeanine's entrance. She looked down to see her thick member slide slowly, steadily inside Jeanine. Her body trembled and she had to use every bit of willpower not to start fucking her really hard.

"Ohhh Tris…" Jeanine's voice shook and her eyes fell closed.

Tris slid her hands down and griped Jeanine's thighs tightly, pulling them flush together.

"Yes..." Jeanine encouraged, her pussy pulsing and tightening around Tris' hard cock.

Tris pulled out slowly before she pushed in again and then fell forward, so she was hovering over Jeanine. The blonde palmed Tris' breasts and pinched at her nipples. She lifted her head off the bed, took one into her mouth and sucked on it hard.

"Oh fuck." Tris rammed into Jeanine hard, and the older woman's head fell back to the bed.

"Tris!" Jeanine felt every nerve ending fire and her head started to spin.

The brunette lowered herself even further meeting Jeanine's full breasts. She kissed them and sucked them greedily. She left bite marks around the edges and pink nipples swollen with desire.

Jeanine wound her fingers into brown hair and pulled Tris into a searing kiss.

Tris' body lurched forward and she planted her feet. She pushed herself into Jeanine, her eyes never leaving her face and started to fuck her at an unyielding pace, driving her cock harder, deeper, faster.

Their breasts slid together and Jeanine's loud moans filled the room as Tris drilled into her with all her strength.

"AHH!" Perfect nails dug into Tris' lower back as Jeanine pulled her in tighter. The brunette sunk her teeth into Jeanine's shoulder, grunting with the force it took to fuck her lover senseless.

"Oh fuck Tris… I know you're close… I'm ready. I'm ready."

Jeanine moaned into Tris' ear causing the brunette to frantically thrust into Jeanine, once, twice, her balls tightened and her head swam.

"Ohhh!" Jeanine's back snapped tight, lifting off the bed as a million bright lights exploded behind her closed her eyes. Tris slammed into Jeanine and exploded inside her.

Jeanine screamed through her orgasm, her toes curled and she pulled Tris' impossibly close. Tris kissed Jeanine hard, twisting her tongue inside of her mouth as they rode the blissful waves of their orgams.

They laid there for a while, their muscles twitching and their lungs panting for air.

Tris rolled over on her back, her body slick with sweat. She closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her forehead in an attempt to slow the spinning in her head. When she opened her eyes she turned her head to see Jeanine doing the same thing. The back of her hand rested against her forehead, her lips parted, a thin layer of sweat covering her upper lip, and her chest falling and rising in an unsteady rhythm as she waited for her heart rate to slow.

_She's not pretty, that word is too small. She is unlike anyone I have known before. She is smart, she is strong, and her bright eyes demand attention. Looking at her is like waking up... Since I was young, I have always known: life damages us, every one. We can't escape that damage. But now, I'm also learning this: we can be mended, we mend each other._

"I love you."

Jeanine's face twisted into a pained expression and she turned to face Tris. "What?"

"I can't explain it… Not yet. But it's the truth."

The Erudite leader pursed her lips in a tight line and her eyebrows furrowed together. "That's not possible."

Tris rolled over so she was laying on her side, facing Jeanine. "I love you," she repeated her voice filled with confidence. 

"Don't say that." Jeanine snarled and threw the bedsheet back disappearing into the bathroom.

Tris sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed. Tears pooled in her eyes and she ran her fingers through her hair. She pressed her palm to her forehead and fought back her tears. The sound of running water came from the bathroom and she slowly climbed out of bed to get dressed. When she was fully clothed she turned to leave, but something stirred low in her stomach. She turned around and slowly made her way to the bathroom door.

"Jeanine?" She knocked on the door. There was no reply. "Listen, I'm sorry if I scared you… I used to think that when people fell in love, they just landed where the landed, and they had no choice in the matter afterward. And maybe that's true of the beginning, but it's not true of this, now. We both have war inside of us. And I know we're different, but we're also the same...I understand why you would be afraid. It's hard to have faith…" Tris heard the water turn off and she swallowed hard.

"Faith is a luxury I can't afford." Jeanine's voice was scratchy as it echoed through the door.

"And so is love?"

"Yes," Jeanine's voice was quiet, but sure.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to love you enough to make you believe."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a GP story so any comments are super helpful! Thank you!


End file.
